


Sunsets

by dizzybabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I guess we'll have to see, I wonder if keith can, Lance can't get to sleep, Like seriously it's so fluffy, M/M, Oh and Also, Sunsets, You're Welcome, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzybabe/pseuds/dizzybabe
Summary: The two boys enjoyed the comfortable silence, studying the sunset not only as a whole, but for it’s color components as well. Keith’s favorite was how the purple faded to orange once it got around the sun. Lance’s favorite was how the dark blue at the top was slowly mixing with the purple. Lance had always said this about sunsets, they looked like “paintings.”“What?” Keith asked, breaking their silence.“What?”“You whispered ‘paintings’.”“I did?”Keith smiled. “Yeah, you did.”“Oh”





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> just a psa, this is a continuation of another klance thing i wrote (called Dancing in the Rain) BUT you don't have to read that one to understand this one, just a little side note for anyone reading both :) enjoy!!

Lance rubbed his tired eyes and walked into the dining hall, where everyone was talking about their previous mission. They had all had a tough battle, but Lance was clearly more drained than the others. Hunk and Pidge went on about how thrilling the battle was while Keith and Shiro we’re discussing their next possible move. Lance trudged to the table and sat down, or rather _fell down_ , into a chair. Sighing, he rested his head on the table.

 

Shiro chuckled, “You look tired.”

 

“I am,” Lance responded, his voice muffled since his face was pressed against the table.

 

“It wasn't any different from any other battle,” Pidge said, walking towards them with Hunk following close behind.

 

“I know, but I was already exhausted before we got into that mess.”

 

Shiro put his hand on Lance’s shoulder reassuringly, like Shiro often does, “You should take time to get some well deserved rest. I think we all should.”

 

Hunk yawned and nodded. “Yeah, I think I’ll go do that right now.”

 

“Me too,” Lance halfheartedly responded.

 

“Same,” Pidge agreed, “Family nap time?” Shiro nodded and looked to Keith, who shrugged in response.

 

 

 

No.

 

Nope.

 

Nah.

 

Every position he laid in, Lance’s body refused to get comfortable and go to sleep. It wasn’t like his mind was racing with random thoughts, his body just refused to settle down and get some rest.

 

Lance sighed and turned on his other side, letting his arm dangle off the bed as he stared at the wall. It was ironic that he was the one having trouble sleeping since he was the most exhausted.

 

Eventually he had enough of just laying there doing nothing. Lance stood up, and really, didn’t have a clue what he wanted to do. He just didn't want to lay here.

 

After stretching, Lance walked to his door and outside of his room, maybe a walk around the castle would help clear his mind. It wasn’t night but almost all of the lights were shut off, since everyone agreed getting some extra sleep would help them. Lance wasn’t necessarily afraid of the dark, but if he let his mind wander like he often did, he’d become afraid of the things that could _possibly_  be lurking, so he tried to occupy his thoughts with something else. And of course, that something else was Keith.

 

Ever since that trip to planet Qeypra, which ended with them slow dancing in the rain together…. he couldn't get his mind off the boy with purple eyes. _God_ , his eyes were _purple_ -

 

Suddenly something took his mind off of Keith, a light was coming from one of the rooms. Who’s room was that?  _Is that...Keith's?_

 

Well I guess it didn’t take his mind off of Keith after all.

 

He walked towards the room, softly placing his hand on the door, and pressing his lips together. Suddenly the door opened, which made him jump back. He shrieked when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the room, and make the door shut behind them. “What are you doing?!” Keith asked, whispering loudly.

 

“You don’t have to whisper, you know,” Lance responded.

 

“Actually I do,” Keith said, no longer whispering but still talking quietly, “Everyone is sleeping.”

 

Lance shrugged. “I’m not sleeping.”

 

“Well that’s obvi-...wait. Why _aren't_  you sleeping?”

 

“I guess I just couldn’t,” Lance replied, playing with his fingers and looking at the wall.

 

Keith noticed Lance’s eyes, how they gave off that he was _obviously_  fatigued. “Did you...need something?”

 

Lance blinked. “Oh.” He dropped his hands and started doing motions with them as he spoke. “Well not really I just couldn't get to sleep so I decided to maybe take a walk around the castle but _then_  I saw a light coming from somewhere and then i realized it was your room and _then_ , well that brings us to now,” he smiled at Keith.

 

“Oh.”

 

There was a small silence between them before Lance spoke up. “What are you doing up?”

 

“Oh well...I usually kinda-”

 

“You seem like the type of person who wouldn’t sleep to me, oh, sorry I interrupted you,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Keith smiled and let a breath out of his nose. “Really?”

 

“...Wait.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Uh, okay?”

 

“Did I just, make Keith Kogane _laugh_?”

 

“...I think so?”

 

Lance smiled really big. “Wow, this is a big milestone for us, isn’t it?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

 

“You’re still smiling.”

 

Keith blushed, he hadn’t noticed that. “Oh.”

 

“You say that a lot,” Lance was moving closer with that smirk on his face and Keith couldn’t tell if he was teasing him or flirting.

 

“...Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s cute.”

 

Keith was pretty sure his whole face was read by this point. Lance had done things like this before but it had never made Keith react this way. It was probably because of the whole “slow dancing together thing.” It was like they had both made a silent agreement that their relationship was moving forward.

 

And that scared Keith a little. But also, it’s like his feelings for Lance were in overdrive. “Its...It’s not really-” he hadn’t noticed that he had been moving backwards (or that Lance had been moving forwards) and suddenly his back hit the wall. And suddenly his mind was racing.

 

He was alone. In his bedroom. With Lance. And he basically had him up against the wall.

 

Fantastic.

 

“Um…”

 

Lance laughed slightly. “Sorry. Didn't mean to-...yeah.”

 

“Didn’t mean to...what?” They were dangerously close right now.

 

“Well, I thought you were aware you were walking backwards,” It was like they were in a staring contest, Lance couldn’t take his eyes off of the purple ones he was daydreaming about before.

 

They were so close. A simple slow movement forward and their lips would be touching, but right now they were busy with their staring contest.

 

Lance lost.

 

He moved his eyes to the ground and stepped away from Keith slightly, looking at the ground. His mind was screaming “ _what are you doing_?” But he couldn’t stop, it had already happened. “Uh, what do you do in here all alone when you’re not ki-...s-sleeping.” Nice one, Lance.

 

“Um, well I don’t usually stay in my room.”

 

“Really? Where do you go?”

 

“Well,” Keith moved to sit down on his bed, “most of the time I go train, sometimes I’ll go talk with shiro, if he’s awake, and sometimes I...never mind.”

 

“No no, what were you going to say?”

 

Keith sighed. “Don’t tell anyone?”

 

Lance wondered why he wasn’t allowed to tell, but he didn’t feel like he had the time to ask. “Sure.”

 

“Sometimes I go sit on top of the castle and look at the stars.”

 

Oh, he was afraid of getting caught. They might not let him do it anymore if they thought it was too dangerous. “That’s really cool!”

 

Keith was a little surprised at Lance’s response. “Really? But we’re always flying through stars and seeing them...why would that be cool to you?”

 

Lance leaned against the wall and folded his arms. “It reminds you of Earth, doesn’t it? Looking up at the stars, being able to admire them when they’re still.”

 

Keith was surprised that he understood him so well. “Yeah...I guess.”

 

“Why don’t we go do it? I wanna try this, I’ve never just hung out on top of the caste. How do you even get up there?”

 

Keith got up. “I don’t think so, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“Wh- Keeeiiiiiitthhh.”

 

“We can still just go out on one of the castle balconies,”

 

“Keiiiiithhhh.”

 

“You’re lucky we’re even stopped on a planet tonight, or else we wouldn't be able to do it. I haven’t done this in a while for that reason, so are you coming with me or not?”

 

“Do we get to go on top of the castle?”

 

Keith folded his arms. “No.”

 

“..........Fine.”

 

 

 

Walking through the castle when no one else was up was eerie, so Lance tried to stay as close to Keith as possible.

 

“Stay close to me, I don’t want you wandering off,” Keith whispered. It was understandable that he did out here, since everything echoed.

 

“...Maybe you better hold my hand.”

 

Keith wondered if he was being serious.

 

When they walked out of the castle, Lance expected to see stars. Instead, he was greeted with the sun so close to setting, it was agonizing. “Oh, sorry,” Keith said, “I forgot it was earlier-”

 

“Keeeiiith a sunset is starting!” Lance excitedly ran to the edge of the balcony and grabbed onto it.

 

Keith raised his eyebrows and walked toward the edge of the balcony. When lace swung his leg over the edge Keith’s blood ran cold. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

 

“Sitting on the rail to get a better view, duh.”

 

“...I’m...pretty sure you’re not going to get a better view just by being inches closer.”

 

“What do you know, mullet? Why don’t you join me and see?”

 

Keith put his hands on the rail. “Are you sure this is safe.”

 

“Probably not.”

 

Keith turned his head to Lance so quickly he might have gotten whiplash.

 

Lance laughed. “Don’t worry, if you fall I’ll catch you.”

 

Keith gripped the rail. “You know, the words ‘if you fall’ aren’t really helping me right now.”

 

Lance got down from the rail and stood next to him. “Well I want to sit so,” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and led him off the castle, but just right next to it. They sat down on the ground together and by now the sunset was starting to gain it’s colors. “Look at the pink and purple,” Lance said quietly.

 

Keith looked at him. “I was worried you were going to be upset since there weren’t any stars out but...I think you like sunsets better.”

 

Lance leaned back on his hands. “What can I say, I’m a sunset guy.”

 

_And a rain guy_ , Keith thought. “I’m more of a...star guy, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a sunset.”

 

The main color of this one was violet. Lance sighed. “It’s gorgeous. I haven’t seen a purple one- no, I haven’t seen a _sunset_  in such a long time.”

 

“Surely you’ve seen them on other planets, I have.”

 

“Yeah but, I guess I meant I haven’t admired one in a while.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The two boys enjoyed the comfortable silence, studying the sunset not only as a whole, but for it’s color components as well. Keith’s favorite was how the purple faded to orange once it got around the sun. Lance’s favorite was how the dark blue at the top was slowly mixing with the purple. Lance had always said this about sunsets, they looked like “paintings.”

 

“What?” Keith asked, breaking their silence.

 

“What?”

 

“You whispered ‘paintings’.”

 

“I did?” Keith smiled. “Yeah, you did.”

 

“Oh”

 

…

 

“Sooooo what about paintings?”

 

“Huh? Oh, just, the sunset looks like one. It always does to me.”

 

Keith turned his head to the right slightly (closer to lance). “Huh. I never thought about it that way.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance replied, looking over to Keith, who was busy with the sunset. Lance noticed how the orange from the sun was shining onto Keith, and how pretty he looked in that lighting. He could look at Keith for hours. Especially...his eyes...if only Keith would turn to him so he could-

 

“It is really nice-”

 

Keith stopped. They were in their staring contest again.

 

“I can’t believe they’re _purple_ ,” Lance whispered.

 

“Why are you whispering?”

 

“Why are you?”

 

“Because you were.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Keith said, talking at a regular volume, yet his words were still soft and gentle.

 

He wasn’t looking at Lance’s eyes anymore. His lips were much more interesting.

 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked quietly, watching Keith moving in closer.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Keith said, not stopping, because Lance was doing it too.

 

As they inched closer and closer, the sky was changing in hue.

 

And as if by fate, the moment their lips softly touched, the color reflecting onto them changed to purple.

 

Lance felt like everything was right in the world as he kissed Keith. It didn’t turn into something more, sexual, but they didn’t need that. All they needed was for the world to stop, so they could kiss and feel like this forever.

 

Everything was warm, and beautiful, and welcoming, and just, _perfect_.

 

Keith never wanted this to stop, so he grabbed onto Lance’s hand.

 

Which made Lance grab him by the waist and pull him closer, smiling.

 

But they knew they couldn’t kiss forever.

 

By the time they stopped, they sky was a dark purple and blue. They both blushed realizing how long they had gone on. Some first kiss, right?

 

“We should, probably get to sleep now.”

 

Lance smiled. “You probably aren’t going to sleep now, are you?”

 

Keith smiled back. “Are you?”

 

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind having a cuddle session with you- Keith…” he started laugh, “your face,”

 

He was blushing even harder than before, and his eyes were the widest Lance had ever seen them. “I’m- I’m sorry I just, wasn’t expecting that, you want to- or were you kidding I don’t-”

 

Lance put his arm around him reassuringly. “It’s fine. And, I wasn’t really but...it’s up to you.”

 

Keith leaned into Lance’s touch. He felt...safe. “I think we should try to sleep. We have training early tomorrow and I know I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep with you body pressed against me.”

 

Lance’s entire face went red. “Ah.”

 

Keith laughed a little, and even smirked at him. “Sorry to make you...blush like that.”

 

He wasn’t.


End file.
